The regular surgical skin staple has two spikes and turns around easily on the operative wound skin, because it has only one spike at each end and becomes rectangular shaped after it has been stapled onto the skin of the operative wound. When the surgical skin staple turns around in operative wound skin, the operative wound skin edges overlap each other and can not heal well. The new invented four-spikes surgical skin staple has two spikes on each end and can prevent the turning-around in the operative wound skin after it has been stapled onto the operative wound skin. Therefore, the four-spikes surgical skin staple can keep the operative wound skin well stabilized and prevent the overlapping of the operative wound skin.
The four-spikes surgical skin staple has two spikes on each end. After being stapled onto the operative wound skin, the four-spikes surgical skin staple has two spikes at each side to pin each side of operative wound skin to keep the skin surface well stabilized to prevent the overlapping of the operative wound skin. The outer two spikes of the four-spikes surgical skin staple can approximate the operative wound skin and the inner two spikes can stabilize skin edges to prevent them from overlapping each other.